


At Dawn They Sleep

by jbaecob



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bickering, Domestic Fluff, EvenMoreStubborn!Sangyeon, M/M, Sleeping Together, Stubborn!Jacob, Unresolved?, is this comedy, is this fluff, light gay panicking but very very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbaecob/pseuds/jbaecob
Summary: Sangyeon was blinking bleary eyes at him, face swimming in soft orange light and tiredness, and it was becoming increasingly hard for him not to bend down and smooch his nose.





	At Dawn They Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bossceo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossceo/gifts), [ThisLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisLove/gifts).



> this is my desperate mind allowing itself to show the abstinence living in there. basically. enjoy

He's been doing that a lot lately. With finals coming up, the nights of sleep were getting increasingly more rare and fully enjoyed like they should be; Jacob still tried to keep a healthy schedule, even if his subjects were getting impossible to handle lately. But Sangyeon thought in a different way - Sangyeon.

From Jacob’s angle he could see the way his roommate was bent over the table, with a shit ton of textbooks surrounding him, his notebook and one single pen. The lighting from the kitchen made the boy’s dark circles look even darker, and for a moment he thought about going there and just interrupting him. From his spot on the couch, Sangyeon was only visible if he stretched his neck long enough to take a good look at the tiny kitchen. The clock marked almost three am; he had just taken a big, unexpected nap on the couch because of yesterday’s test, and instead of going to their room to sleep, both were there - occupying other places in the tiny apartment in wee hours of the morning like two average students that were _not_ their beds. Jacob sighed quietly, suddenly not knowing if Sangyeon knew about his presence on the couch, staring at his tired form. He decided not to draw attention to him so early, because that tiny moment (that was about to be over) got him into paying heed to the way Sangyeon’s hair was completely disheveled - which abruptly contrasted with his every day look - and the way his pajamas looked rose colored instead of white because of the kitchen light.

Sangyeon let out a godforsaken sigh, as if scolding the unlimited number of papers, and took a hold of his head with a grip that hurt just from looking. Ah. This must be why the hair looks so messy. Jacob knew better than to ask him to go to sleep now (he would probably receive a grunt and a turning of page in response), but as the minutes rolled by and his eyes started to get droopy again, he sighed a lot more loudly than the last time. He didn’t know if not getting his presence acknowledged was that bad, so he took the chance of not being looked at to walk slowly into the kitchen, not really appreciating how bad Sangyeon’s face looked from this close. Worse than not getting enough sleep, he probably wasn’t eating properly too (if Jacob’s inspection at the untouched lunch he stores for Sangyeon every single day in the fridge says anything).

“How early do you have to wake up?” Sangyeon dropped his pen like he really didn’t see Jacob there, and the way he looked up made all of the words ready on Jacob’s tongue to send him off to his bed kinda die there because he got speechless. Frankly, unremarkably speechless - Sangyeon was blinking bleary eyes at him, face swimming in soft orange light and tiredness, and it was becoming increasingly hard for him not to bend down and smooch his nose. No commitment involved - just the pure, crushing feeling of wanting to wipe out the crease between his eyebrows when he started babbling. He wasn't awake enough to measure the severity of that thought. Sangyeon didn't seem to have his reflexes fast enough to react to the sudden question. 

“...Page ninety-five, from what textbook? Where the hell are my notes-”

“I thought you weren’t going to spend your night doing this again,” finding his voice to speak again was probably his only win on that night. He rested against a chair and put his hand above one of Sangyeon’s never ending notes. “Go to sleep, it’s super late.”

Sangyeon’s stubborn mumble shook a little something inside his ribcage, “Can’t. Not when my most important exam is tomorrow.”

“Go to sleep,” Jacob yawned the end of his words, and he could swear Sangyeon was trying to look menacing when he heard that.

“I’m not sleepy enough to go now. You go.” Jacob laughed from the way his lips pouted.

“I’m not going if you don’t go first, Sangyeon. Get your ass off this chair now.”

“But my exam is tomorrow- I can’t,” he sighed, picking up his pen again, but doing absolutely nothing with it. “I have to stay here and review,” Mr. Sleepy Voice said.

“Please, don't play dumb. Your exam is today. That’s why you have to sleep now, or else you’re gonna fail it because you got saliva all over the papers for sleeping on it.” Jacob’s arms started moving and in a hurry he began collecting all of Sangyeon’s notes and textbooks and he even snapped his laptop close - or else they were going to spend the rest of the night (or day) bickering like two old ladies. Sangyeon just stayed there, looking dazed from the overstimulation of his brain with information, coffee and worry. Jacob didn’t want him to get upset in the morning so he didn’t make any effort to take Sangyeon’s things off the table. When he was “finished”, Sangyeon was about to fall sleep. Sitting there he looked so peaceful that Jacob’s first thought was to snap a picture - he was hyper aware of how creepy that would sound to the random ears, but Sangyeon was just so cute like that, in the middle of the night, cramming for his exams in that shabby white pajamas and disheveled chestnut hair - it was becoming _increasingly hard_ not to kiss him right then and there. Just because he stopped being grumpy and stubborn but the pout from earlier was still there. Feeling his heart as constricted as it has ever been in its entire twenty-one years of existing, Jacob prodded Sangyeon’s arm.

“Will you open your eyes and follow me to the room, please.”

“Where is my textbook?” he didn’t even open his eyes. Jacob let out a big sigh and pulled his pajama in a petty way.

“Get up, get up, get up,” he mumbled, “your textbook is safe. It’s literally in front of you. But now I beg, let’s sleep.”

“What do I gain from that?”

Four hours of nap? Giving a rest to your brain, bones and muscles? Being remotely healthy for the first time in three days? Sangyeon’s grumbled voice sounded specially irritating this time, because of the way it plummeted to a low rumble. Jacob’s spine felt that.

“...Uh, I don’t know? A hug?”

“Why would I wa-”

“And a special breakfast for dedicated students that are totally going to ace today’s exam? How does that sound?” A moment of completely silence followed his sentence, but he was so into making that dumbass go to sleep that he didn’t even let the implications of what he was about to do take over his mind.

“And a good night kiss?” he whispered, bending down one more time to touch Sangyeon’s revealed forehead with his lips. “There, there. Get up.” Sangyeon would probably malfunctionate if he was able to try and fully process what just happened; but Jacob was lucky enough that he barely mumbled something, probably to be the last say like always, moving slowly so he could finally get up and grant Jacob’s wishes. As he waited for Sangyeon to gulp down some water, he stared at the table, thinking about the way he naturally persuaded his roommate with promises of affection and food in exchange for a well-deserved nap. He had so much to think about when he woke up later, that the prospect of thinking about it now made his head more dizzy than it already felt.

"Let’s go,” he said, just when Sangyeon was going to stationate in the middle of the kitchen. The little trip to their room and the lazy preparatives for that short “night” of sleep could be uneventful if Sangyeon wasn’t just so incredibly unnerving, now that the stage of sleepiness brought in him the spirit of a birrty child. First with the blankets (“but I always sleep with those that my mom gave me.” “I know, but you put them on the laundry basket yourself.”), with the lights (“that… abajur. Too much light.” “well, I’m sorry? I’m not gonna turn that off. Close your eyes, Sangyeon, for God’s sake.”), then with his life saviour (“if you’re not gonna sleep here… What are you doing on my bed.” “Stupid, I’m not on your bed. I’m just tucking you to sleep.” “I’m… I’m not a child.” “You sure sound like one. Good night.” “Sleep here.” “Sleep wha- _where?_ ” “I’ll hold the blanket up until you decide to come in.”).

\- 

"It's not a good morning if you don't wake up dying from starvation!" 

"You have a very twisted concept of morning."

"And no matter what you say, you're gonna leave this place with a full stomach." 

Despite having awaken to the awkwardness of a not first, but specially strange night, Jacob was cheerful for some reason. He had escaped Sangyeon's bed like a sly fox and when the oldest's alarm went off, he was halfway through the big and important breakfast for a big and important day. To make everything go as he briefly planned before dawn, all things related to the words "sleeping" and "spooning" - and how he's got his patience tested a hundred times before finally drifting off to sleep, and how strange it felt when Sangyeon had finally shut up and he couldn’t just relax with the acknowledge that it was his roommate he was talking about - were left unrevised. In resume, he just pushed everything to the back of his mind, and when Sangyeon had first appeared on the kitchen in a hurry, he was glad that both of them had similar trains of thought. 

"If I eat that much, I'll be late _and_ lazy. You're gonna make me fail my test."

"On the contrary; I'm gonna make you pass it."

Not much later than that, Sangyeon was technically ready to leave and Jacob was ready to start overthinking. But maybe fate had a different idea for his morning, and maybe he wans't ready to the new feeling this "idea" would bring, but at this point what's there to fear? 

To be honest- _a lot_. 

"Thank you."

"For what exactly?" 

Sangyeon was standing in the doorway like he hasn't been just one minute ago claiming a (non-existent) lateness; Jacob was all fitted ears, excitement bubbling in his stomach like sparkling wine. 

But instead of saying what Jacob would be more than glad to hear, he just smiled and walked away. 

-

"I left my textbook on my bed, but I didn't even need it to review," Sangyeon was doing three things at the same time: calling Jacob while he was still on class, yanking his shoes from his feet and shaking Jacob's heart with a full laugh laced with relief and good things. He should probably get worried for smiling like that himself, since everyone around his seat could see him, including the lecturer. 

"You're welcome," he murmured to his phone. There was a stuffy kind of sound, then Sangyeon laughed again, and Jacob guessed he was lying down now. 

"Not so early. We have to wait for our grades."

"Nah, you _can_ give me a thank you gift anytime from now on," he looked around to the other students, "I'll have to turn off my phone. See you later." 

\- 

To be entirely honest, Jacob didn't have a clue of what he would like to have as a gift. Anything would do, provided that Sangyeon would have to buy him whatever, anyway. He was good with anything, really. 

"I went to the mall to buy me a shirt and found this," in the middle of his little mess of bags and coat, Sangyeon showed him a keychain. From that distance it looked like nothing special enough to draw Sangyeon's attention, so Jacob frowned until he got close enough to inspect the object. The realization brought a smile to his face (that was not entirely unexpected). "It's yours. But it's not the main gift."

Looking at the keychain with adoration, he remembered that he already has a bunny keychain, but saying that out loud would hurt Sangyeon's feelings. He thanked him and was about to get his keys to hook on the gift when another thing got his attention. "Wait. What's the main gift?" 

Sangyeon was still getting rid of his coat when Jacob's question hit him, and again, instead of answering it like a normal person would (or should) do, he smiled his beautiful wrinkle-eyed smile and retired to their room. Of course that Jacob followed him right after, not knowing if he should worry about the sudden silence or the smile or the whole situation that was just. Very odd. Entertaining, truly, but still strange enough to keep Jacob's senses on duty. 

"Go wear your pajamas." 

Jacob had stopped at the very entrance of the small bedroom, expecting to see something normal or unnecessarily odd (he was prepared for everything); what he found was just a massively darkened room and Sangyeon's voice floating from the space where his bed should be. 

"What?" 

"It's the main gift, Jacob. But if you want to sleep in gym clothes I wouldn't mind."

" _What_?" 

\- 

"You could have. I don't know. Asked like a normal person." 

"There's no way of asking this like a normal person, Jake. 'Would you let me sleep with you?' does not sound normal to me." 

Jacob gufawed, "I wasn't saying like that! There was just no need to _order_ it like that. 'Go get on your pajamas. This is not a request.'"

"Quiet, you're wasting our sleeping time. I scheduled it to last ten hours." 

Jacob couldn't see anything, just feel - he only knew they were facing each other, Sangyeon's arm was thrown over his waist like it belonged there and they didn't discuss the minuteness of any of that. When Sangyeon laughed along with his jokes, he could feel his breath hitting his face. He could hear his voice perfectly, as if no sound could break through it and turn it blurry. 

"Tomorrow is Saturday, right?" 

"Yep. That's why I allowed us to sleep. What we should be doing if you didn't bicker that much." 

"I'm not feeling sleepy enough right now. You're forcing me to sleep against my will, this has to be characterized as a crime or something."

"You know you can keep talking. If I'm still listening, I'll hum to you. You'll know when I fall asleep." 

Not seeing anything was somewhat a tad bit better than being able to study someone else's every action - being able to feel Sangyeon pulling him into a hug was better than seeing him reaching out to do that. He was able to blush as much as he wanted, burrying his face on Sangyeon's collarbone and uninentionally inhaling everything that he brought with him - his cologne, a faint smell of softener, his own scent. Jacob didn't feel the need to fill up the silence with any of the things he was about to say earlier.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Was about to. What is it?"

"Nothing. Thank you for the keychain. It matches my favourite shirt."

"Thank you for making me go to sleep. It matches my good records." 

\- 

"Oh."

"You're not sleeping? What happened to the schedule?"

"What shirt were you talking about earlier?"

"Oh, that. The one you brought today, why."

"B-but it's mine?"

"Nah. It's kinda ours, don't you think?" 

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was fast and lack details but i wrote this at 4am with a stinging shoulder mosquitoes all over the place and a infernal heat <3 bye ily


End file.
